Sweets' OneShots
by Sweet-Typs
Summary: A collection of One-Shots based on my Fanfic 'Sweets: Story of the Son's Favorite Girl'. Check them out and leave me some love. Different POV's.
1. History in the Making

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Covenant, just my OC's and their stuff.**

**This is something I decided to write, while I'm taking a break between 'Sweets' stories. Its just a collection of one-shots about Matilda and the boys. Some will be present, others will be present. Some might even tie into the next installment, I really don't know yet. I hope you guys enjoy these and helps you get a feel for each of the characters. MUAH! -Illy**

**History in the Making**

**Mati / Judge**

I sat on the couch, flipping through the T.V. Channels. There was too many of these! I growled as I flipped faster...until I came onto the History Channel. "Here we go." I smiled and snuggled into the fluffy cushions. "Today on Uncovering History, we're going on an in depth adventure through time to reveal the secrets of the Salem-." "MATILDA!" I muted the T.V and turned around, hearing the door slam. Sarah had another bad day at the office again. I got up and my feet padded across the hardwood floor into the kitchen where she plopped down at the bar. "Hey Aunt Sarah!" I smiled and hugged her, taking her shoes to the shoe basket for her.

"Hey honey, get me come coffee would ya?" I smiled and walked around the bar and prepared the coffee pot, before turning it on. I frowned and faced her. "Bad day again?" Her brown eyes looked droopy. "Yes, damn boss thinks cause he's on top of the totem pole he can just push his responsibilities on me." I understood, he was always causing her to bring her work home. I heard the coffee pot cut off and I poured her some, black. I carefully handed the hot cup to her and she smelled it. "Ahh. Thanks hon. So, how was school?" I rolled my eyes. "The usual."

She pushed her blond kinky locks behind her ears. She was still young herself, 25. I am only 15, I felt kind of guilty she got stuck with me after my adoptive parents and I was left to her. She was the only family I have left. She's my bio mom's younger sister. She eyed me and shook her head. "Are they still picking on you?" I shamefully nodded and tried to smile. "It just means they are giving someone else a break." Sarah snorted and patted my hand. "They'll come around. And soon those boys are going to realize how beautiful you really are!" I giggled and pushed my glasses up. I pretended to look hopeful.

She groaned and flipped open her briefcase, reaching in to pull folders out before she made a face and slammed it shut. I raised my eyebrows. "What's wrong?" She got that mischievous look on her face. "I was just thinking, I think it's time for a driving lesson so you can get your license when your 17. Your 15, old enough to get your learners..." My face lit up and I grinned from ear to ear. I have been begging her for lessons for the past two weeks. "Are you sure? I mean you have a lot of important things to be doing..." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Nothing is more important than spending time with my niece!" I jumped up and down excited. "Lemme go get ready!"

I ran to my bedroom and slipped out of my school uniform and into jeans and a tee shirt. I put my hair up and ran back into the kitchen. She was also in different clothes. Jeans and a tank top. "Now, I have to drive us to Jack's to pick a car up, then we'll hit one of those back roads okay? We got plenty of daylight left!" I squilled and followed her out to her little Camry. We drove down the road, listening to some Joan Jett and other early rock. When we pulled into the storage facility, the old man known as Jack greeted us. He'd been a friend of my adoptive father, my Dad.

"Hey little one!" I screwed my face up and he chuckled. "what can I do for you ladies today?" Sarah beamed, "We are here to pick out a car. Mat's 15 and I'm going to be giving her some lessons." Jack smiled and playfully pinched my shoulder. "Well well! In that case, come on." I was so filled with anticipation I was shaking. I was going to drive today! Okay, maybe not like Sarah, but I was going to get the lesson I have been waiting for! Jack took out a key ring and found the right one as we approached a big building, one used just for us. He unlocked the black steel door and ushered us into the darkness. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as Sarah draped her arm around my shoulder. I was nervous too, though. I knew which car would be in here. I took a deep breath and Jack spoke up. "Let there be...light!" The lights lit up one by one, revealing bright colored cars. I smiled and looked around, then up to Sarah. "Pick one girlie. Doesn't matter which, they are all stick shift."

I felt my stomach flutter as I took a few steps forward. There was the Red Challenger, the silver and black Viper, the baby blue Ashton Martin...even the grayish blue Tuscan that always got me drooling..and plus all the other ones...but the one in the corner with the tarp on it kept getting my attention. My stomach felt kind of queasy as I found my feet taking me closer to it. I swallowed hard and grabbed a handful of the light soft material. I clenched my jaw tight, as I jerked it swiftly and it came off. My breath caught. The shiny black paint tore into me, looking like it was in the sun just yesterday. I ran my fingers down the length of the body, until my hand was gripping the door handle, and I opened the door. I smelt a cigar and musk smell. I couldn't help but smile and sit down in the driver's seat.

The leather was still slick from being polished. I adjusted the seat until I could touch the clutch, brake and gas. I looked up towards Sarah, who looked worried. I smiled and tapped the steering wheel. "This is it." She smiled sadly and nodded, getting the keys off of Jack, who understood too. I shut the drivers door and touched the gear shift. "Hey baby." I whispered to the Judge. Sarah told me that my real father would say this car was a beast. "_Love her right and she'll purr, mistreat her and she'll fight back._" I smiled and watched Sarah open my door, crouching down to look at me. "You sure you want this one? I personally would go with Ol' Red over there..." I giggled, she was flashier than me. "No, it has to be this one. It was my real Dad's, I'd like to know how he felt behind the wheel."

Though she didn't want to, she smiled and laughed. "Okay then, scoot over and let me drive it to Boe Creek road, then she's all yours." I nodded and slid over. I watched her as she slid the seat back just a little and she pressed on the clutch, starting the engine. My heart jumped when I heard the deep roar and felt the car vibrating, coming to life without her partner. I watched the garage door go up and Sarah pulled it out, then took off down the road. As we passed small stores and some locals, I let my hand drift in the wind, thinking of those pictures with my real Dad standing beside this car in his younger days, cigar hanging proudly out of his mouth. A bitter-sweet feeling filled me.

We pulled off the main road and onto another paved road, that wasn't as well taken are of...She pulled it into the gravel and sighed, opening her door. "Come on Mats, hop over here." She got out and walked around the car, getting in to the passenger seat. I smiled as I slid the seat back up and I buckled in. She followed suit and I just sat there, heart pounding. My eyes couldn't stop staring down the hood, thinking of the power heart that would come to life the moment I turned the key in the ignition. "Okay, hold down on the clutch and brake...make sure it's in first gear...alright now start her up." I reached my feet out and did as she said, starting ol' girl up. She roared back to life and my heart about jumped out of my chest. "Wow, that feels good." I said, unable to stop smiling. Sarah's brown eyes lit up and she sighed. "Your father got the same look in his eyes every time he got behind the wheel."

I smiled and nodded. "Okay now what?" She pointed towards the road. "Ease off the break and put one foot on the gas...at the same time ease off the clutch, but not all the way." I did as she said, but eased off to quick on the clutch and stalled the car. She laughed and pushed her hair behind her ears. "Try it again, just like you did...except don't stall her out." I flushed, and repeated myself...then found myself easing out on to the road. "Okay as you pick up speed let off the clutch some more...there you go!" She giggled happily as we were going about fifteen. "Okay now you hear and feel that? Shift into second...hold down on the clutch and shift...good job!" We did this for an hour...apparently I was a natural. Sarah pointed towards the setting sun.

"Okay, good job Mats...but we got to head home so I can get started on work but we'll come out again tomorrow okay? Friday we'll go to the DMV and you can take your test m'kay?" I nodded and was happy, but I didn't want to stop driving the Judge...I was already in love with this car. We switched seats and she drove us home. She opened the double door garage and checked her wrist watch. "I'll have Jack and Yolanda drive my car to the house here in a bit." I nodded but didn't make a motion to get out of the car. She cracked a grin and opened her door. "You want a minuet?" She asked, knowing me all too well. I nodded and pushed my brown hair out of my face. It was tangled and windswept from having the windows down.

"Alright hon, I'll be inside." She closed the door and walked in the house through the garage access. I pressed the remote control and the Garage door closed. I was alone with this car that I had only admired from pictures. My hands slid around the steering wheel, feeling the leather. I smiled and placed my hand on the gear shift. Remembering that feeling of it coming alive. I closed my eyes and imagined myself driving through town, getting envious looks from the public high school kids and everyone at Wendall Academy. No one had a car like this. My real Dad was infamous for his wealth and car collection. It hasn't been drove in years Sarah said. But it looked like just yesterday it was put under that tarp. I opened my eyes and imagined one day having a life that I would have a friend riding with me.

I didn't have any friends now. No one wanted to be friends with the adopted girl that got lucky when her bio parents died. I stretched and my muscles hurt, swim class had been hard today, I broke the school record. I didn't want to be on the team though. They would just pick on me more, screw that. I took another deep breath of the permanent smokey smell, and got out. I locked the car and went into the house, still day dreaming about one day being able to drive the Judge around...maybe even go over a few speed limits...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please R & R!**

**This just explains the beginning of her relationship with the Trans Am Judge.**

**I think its a interesting look into her past. **

**Love,**

**Illy**


	2. Hooked the Wrong Son

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Covenant, I only daydream. I do in fact own Mati.**

This is one in Reid's POV about the night the guys came back to Mati's dorm after 'guy time' in chapter 4...'This is Big'. Hope yall enjoy!

**Hooked the Wrong Son**

Reid / Mati

Her hand is so soft. I sighed as I pretended to be paying attention to the movie Mati had put in. I was tracing slow circles on her hand with my thumb. I hated everything being like this, I hated myself even more for allowing myself to grow this soft...only after a month! From the moment I laid eyes on Matilda Corey, I knew she was different. I think it might have been her eyes, hidden behind glasses and her shy smile. She was always surprising me. Every time we saw each other, she was changing. Becoming stronger, braver...more lovable. I wanted to fight against how I was feeling, say that it would pass...but I know it wont. It wasn't like me. I am Reid Garwin, loner and bad ass. But one look from this girl, and I was in pieces. I looked down at her, she smiled and I winked.

She looked to her left, where Caleb, our faithful and anchored leader sat...I swear he was truly thick headed. It was obvious to everyone but him she liked him. I felt angry, I was so jealous of him. I had never been an extrodinare with women, but I have had my fair share. But when it comes to this girl, I was tongue tied. She nudged me and I looked to her. She motioned towards Caleb and rolled her eyes. I grinned and pushed her against him...nothing. Despite my feelings, I was her best friend she'd told me on several occasions. That was new for me, just being a girl's guy best friend. I didn't have any close girl friendships...just the guys.

I grumbled under my breath and leaned closer to Mati, whispering. "Maybe if you lean over and put your head on his lap? Trust me, it'll work." I didn't want to give her any ideas, but I knew it was only right to. We all knew Caleb liked her as well, we could all see the subtle smiles and slight blushes he would hide when around her. But hell, she's infectious. She gets under your skin and goes strait for your heart. She smiled back up me, with that lazy smile. "Thanks." I winked and she slowly let go of my hand. My heart stopped beating for a second...yeah, I had it bad for her. I'm not too proud to admit it to myself. I'd mentioned it to Tyler once or twice, and joked about it in the locker room when we'd first met her...but none of them nor Ty took me seriously.

Thats their problem, none of them take me seriously...aside from Mati. Maybe that's why I cared so much. She would listen to me and was always honest with me. "Here ya go man." Caleb handed me the popcorn bowl that had plenty left. "Thanks man." I looked back down to her after a few minuets and saw her going for it. She stretched and like a pro, put her head in his lap...keeping her eyes glued to the screen. I couldn't help but grin, she was a natural. I was proud of her for being bold for once, but was sadly reminded of how she wasn't mine when Caleb chuckled lightly and began touching her hair. That jealousy streak shot back through me. I finished off the pop corn and set it beside the large bed. I put one arm under my head and laid my other arm across my stomach.

I was feeling sick, I would kill for her to be that giddy over me. I swallowed hard, making sure Mati didn't notice how upset I really was. I was good at hiding my emotions, something I have been able to do sense childhood. My blue eyes were the same, not one thing out of place. I listened to her breathing, and closed my eyes. Matilda Corey had hooked me and she didn't even notice. It was okay though, she was baiting the right Son. Caleb would take care of her, there was no doubt in my mind he'd be better for her. But still, I wanted her. She was pure, but tainted in an innocent way. She's been through hell with family issues...but it didn't dampen her spirit. She was strong where I was weak. I closed my eyes, wanting to just go to sleep.


	3. Reading and Pepsi

**Books and Pepsi**

**Tyler / Wendy**

I was trying to read a book, and Reid was making it almost impossible. He was on his fourth try at beating a level on some game I couldn't give a rats ass about. I decided I'd finish my chapter when he was asleep, meanwhile I was headed down stairs to grab a drink. "Where you goin'?" Reid asked as I shrugged. "Going to get a drink. Want something?" He nodded and was pressing buttons on his controller. "Yea um...a Pepsi would be great." I nodded and walked out. It was a nice night out I saw through the windows. I passed Mati's room and heard her talking to someone, she burst out laughing and I walked on. Must be her aunt. I tugged my jeans up as I took the stairs two at a time. Reid really got under my skin sometimes. I need a break for a bit.

As I walked up to a vending machine, something caught my eyes. There was one of the girls from our swimming class. I can't remember her name though! I slid my dollar in and got me a Sprite, then got Reid's Pepsi. I was about to walk off when I heard her sniffle. I turned around and walked a few steps towards her. I couldn't see her face or what she was holding, but she seemed pretty upset. She was sitting on a rest bench in front of the entry windows. The outside light was coming in and lighting her up. I took another few steps towards her, and gently spoke. "You okay?" She turned and looked at me. My heart stopped. I'm surprised I'm still standing. Her large gray eyes looked up at me, shiny and puffy from crying.

She blushed and looked embarrassed. "Oh, yeah! Sorry!" The girl turned around and held up a book. "I get really into reading." I sighed, and smiled. "Oh...I thought maybe..well." She blushed and nodded. "Its understandable." She looked at me for a moment, then smiled. "You wanna sit down for a minuet?" I grinned, hell yeah I did. "Sure." She moved her feet and gave me room to site down. I offered her the Pepsi, thinking nothing about Reid. "Oh, thanks." She smiled and opened it. "So what are you reading?" I saw her push her thick black hair out of her face, it was unruly...making her eyes stand out even more. She blushed. "Some love story...the author self published it...its local.." I smiled, she was interesting. "Thats cool, I'm reading Memnoch at the moment." She brightened up.

"By Anne Rice? That awesome! I have read all her books." I grinned and relaxed. "Thats cool. Whats your about?" Wendy shrugged. "Its a story about a guy named Jacob and his girlfriend named Aura...its fantasy..but really good. A guy named R. Salder wrote it." I let my eyes drift to it, the cover looked cool. I smiled and couldn't think of her name. "I don't mean to be rude, but I know I have swimming with you. I can't remember your name." Her cheeks flushed and she nodded. "It's okay. Not too many people do. I'm Wendy Trueman." What a pretty name. "Tyler Simms." I gently took her hand in mine and shook it. She was bundled up in a dark gray hoodie and jeans.

* * *

Her hands were soft. My heart jumped. She didn't have any make up on, she didn't need it. Her dark lashes were thick and naturally outlined her eyes. Her lips were pout and she was pale with tan freckles dusting her cheeks. I swallowed hard, trying to think of something to talk about. "So...what grade you in?" She grinned. "Sophomore." I nodded, knowing my jaw was hanging open. "Junior." Wendy giggled. "I know." I fidgeted with my Sprite bottle and finally decided to ask her for her phone number. "Umm..can I have your number?" Wendy blushed, and her lips turned red. I felt my mouth go dry. "Sure, here." She took my phone and pressed it in. I stood and smiled. "Thanks, my roomie is waiting for me...I'll txt ya soon Wendy." She nodded, her fluffy hair shaking back in forth. I smiled and went to walk upstairs, only tripping twice and met back with Reid. I was in a daze. I shut the door and plopped down on my bed. "Dude? Where's my Pepsi?" I grinned and opened my book, not saying a word.

**FYI: R. Salder is actually one of my pals. Jacob is his OC and Aura is mine. Ha ha.**

**Hope yall enjoyed this, it explains how Tyler took an interest in Wendy. **

**Love, **

**Illy**


End file.
